Closer
by astral-angel
Summary: “I can feel you in my blood - you’re like fire, burning, burning so hot and I never want you to go out.” E/S, short vignette set during FDtW.


**Title:** Closer

**Rating:** M (sexual situations, not work safe)

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO et al. I claim no ownership of recognisable characters. No money is being made off this project and no copyright infringement is intended. The first line is taken directly from chapter four of FDtW.

**Summary:** "I can feel you in my blood - you're like fire, burning, burning so _hot_ and I never want you to go out."

**Spoilers:** This does take place in _From Dead to Worse_, but you really don't have to have read the books to read this.

**Author's Notes:** This fic has no real plot – it's a short vignette set during chapter four of FDtW. It was supposed to be longer, but I lost inspiration, and I think it works alright like this anyway.

My first SVM/TB fic, so let me know if characterisation is out.

Title is influenced by the song of the same name by Nine Inch Nails, for lack of anything else.

**Part 1/1**

'_...when you smell like that i just want to fuck you and bite you and rub myself all over you...' _

Sookie's breath hitched. _Dear lord, how could he make her toes curl with just one sentence? _Her cheeks flushed red, heat trickling down her torso and pooling between her thighs. "Eric!" Sookie resisted the urge to squirm in her seat – no need to give Eric more leverage over her. She turned her face towards his, ready to admonish him, only to be struck with a surge of lust from the bond. Her breasts tightened in response, her nipples hardening as Eric reached over her to unfasten her seatbelt. She barely had time to open her mouth in protest before he had plucked her out of her seat and placed her on his lap. Sookie was torn between cursing – her knee had hit the side of the door and tearing her clothes off so that Eric could just _fuck_ her already.

"Will you let me, my lover?" Eric's voice was a low echo against her skin, his tongue warm and wet against her pulse. "Will you let me take off your pretty dress and lick you and suck you and fuck you so hard that you will no longer desire to run away from me?"

_Oh, yes please. _Sookie whimpered as his words assailed her, her mind eagerly recalling moments where he had done just that. It was like she was surrounded by the blond vampire – his arms were banded around her waist and fisted into her hair and she was being hit with so much lust and need and _want _from the bond that she could feel her panties dampening in response. Her head tilted back automatically, giving Eric more access to her neck, access that he greedily took advantage of. _Oh boy._ She shifted her hands over him, dragging them across the silk of his shirt and into his hair.

"Eric, we ca – " Sookie's mild protests were cut off with a light nip to her throat. Eric soothed the sting with his tongue and lips before looking up at her.

"I can feel you in my blood," he said, reaching up to cup a breast in his hand. "You're like fire, burning, burning so _hot_ and I never want you to go out." He flicked his thumb against her nipple, smiled as she gasped and arched her back. "I'm going to build you up, so high, so hot that you'll be begging me to let you come, lover, and then I'll stop and do it all over again."

Sookie moaned as his mouth closed over her breast over her dress, feeling his words rush through her head. His name left her mouth in a steady chant, her hands clenching in his hair. Words shouldn't be able to get her so hot and _bothered_ – what would Gran have thought, and good lord, why was she thinking of her _grandmother_ at this moment? Sookie shifted uncomfortably. "Eric, stop, please, not in the car. We haven't even left the parking lot yet!"

She sighed as Eric nuzzled his face in her breasts (her vampire was definitely a boob man) before pulling away reluctantly. He stared at her in silence for a moment, a long moment where Sookie's slightly unsteady breaths could be heard, before brightening. "My lover," he almost purred, "does this mean that we'll be continuing this tonight?"

Sookie shuddered as the sound of his voice caused the slick in her panties to grow wider. He really wasn't playing fair tonight. Of course, this was Eric, so even just thinking the statement was somewhat of an exercise in redundancy. He almost never played fair when it came to her, and sometimes Sookie really couldn't care less. She just wanted him, no matter the cost. And then daylight would intrude and she'd snap back to sanity eventually. Right now, though? She _really_ wanted to fuck Eric. And let him fuck her and bite her and rub himself all over her, a concept that had her squirming in his lap. _Yum._

"Sookie, my lover," he rolled his hips up to meet hers as he spoke and smirked when she let out a small moan. "If you really, really want me to stop now, you need to get back to your seat." He smiled up at her, his eyes bright. "You don't _really_ want me to stop, do you?"

Sookie buried her face into his neck, torn between what she wanted (oh man, did she ever want him) and what she knew she should do. "Home, Eric," she sighed out, unable to stop herself from slicking her tongue against the bob of his Adam's apple. "Take me home."

"As you wish." Eric tugged on her hair gently, brushing his lips against hers. "However, my lover," he slid her smoothly off his lap as he spoke, reaching over her to buckle her in. "Once we reach your house, all bets are off."

Had she mentioned, _yum_?

**Fin**

[x] feedback will make my day like you wouldn't believe. please review.**  
**


End file.
